Nieprzewidziany kłopot
by rosalieirenen
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Draco obawia się, że przez pewien nieprzewidziany kłopot Harry już nigdy nie uzna go za atrakcyjnego. HP/DM. Link do oryginału w profilu.


**Tytuł oryginału** : An Unforeseen Predicament  
 **Autor** : Faithwood  
 **A/N** : Bardzo, bardzo głupie  
 **Zgoda** : jest  
 **Beta** : eee... ja?  
 **T/N** : Nie krzyczcie na brak bety, jak długo żyję i piszę nigdy żadnej nie miałam^^

* * *

Faithwood — Nieprzewidziany kłopot

Draco siedział w poczekalni, tupiąc nogą w podłogę i dąsając się na potęgę. Czekał aż Uzdrowiciel potwierdzi jego największe obawy, które bezpowrotnie odmienią jego życie. Wszystko szło dobrze, ale jego ciało najwyraźniej miało inne plany. Draconowi udało się ukrywać swoją przypadłość przed Harrym przez całkiem długi czas, ale Harry w końcu zauważył co się działo. Wczoraj stanął przed Draco i spojrzał na niego twardo.

— Masz umówioną wizytę jutro po południu — poinformował go Harry stanowczo i Draco nie miał większego wyboru, jak zgodzić się i spotkać z Uzdrowicielem. Koniec końców, nie mógł tego dłużej ciągnąć.

Harry, który siedział i czekał razem z Draco, wziął jego dłoń we własną i uspokajał go.

— Będzie dobrze. Przestań się martwić.

Draco pociągnął nosem.

— To niesprawiedliwe. Wszystko szło tak dobrze. Dlaczego mi się to przytrafiło?

— To prawie jak wyrok śmierci — Harry westchnął rozbawiony. Drań. — Spójrz na mnie — ja mam się dobrze — powiedział rześko.

Draco machnął na niego ręką.

— Ty jesteś inny. Masz do tego genetyczne predyspozycje. A ja... Nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie. Mam na myśli... Czy to wina czegoś, co zjadłem? Albo może jestem przeklęty! — wykrzyknął z nadzieją Draco.

— Może — Harry brzmiał nieprzekonująco. — Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Żeby dowiedzieć się na pewno.

— Może to jest zaraźliwe — Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego oskarżycielsko.

Harry nie zaszczycił tego komentarza odpowiedzią. Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Możesz sobie wyobrazić? Będę musiał nosić to... coś. Cały czas. Przytwierdzone do ciała.

— Tak, mogę sobie to wyobrazić — powiedział sucho Harry. Draco go zignorował.

— I będę brzydki. I już nigdy nie będziesz chciał uprawiać ze mną seksu — lamentował Draco. Harry posłał mu przygniatające, jakby zranione spojrzenie i Draco dodał szybko — Cóż... eee... tobie pasuje. Nie jesteś przez to brzydki. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że... — Draco machnął ręką w kierunku Harry'ego. — Na tobie wygląda seksownie — zapewnił i wargi Harry'ego zadrgały.

— Nic na tym świecie nie powstrzyma mnie od uprawiania seksu z tobą — powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Nieco uspokojony Draco tylko lekko podskoczył, kiedy pojawił się Magomedyk i zaprosił go do gabinetu Uzdrowiciela. Musiał się pożegnać z Harrym i samotnie wyjść naprzeciw swemu przeznaczeniu.

Niestety, Uzdrowiciel potwierdził jego obawy i później Draco tylko połowicznie słuchał o alternatywach, jako że były to głównie mugolskie opcje. Do czasu gdy wrócił do poczekalni, był oszołomiony i nieszczęśliwy.

— Hej — powiedział miękko Harry, trącając ramieniem bark Draco. — I?

— Nie ma lekarstwa. Utknąłem na dobre.

Harry ze współczuciem poklepał go po plecach. — Dostałeś... eee... je?

Draco pociągnął nosem. Harry najwyraźniej wziął to za odpowiedź twierdzącą, bo natychmiast zażądał:

— Pokaż mi.

Wysuwając do przodu dolną wargę Draco sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął podły przyrząd. Wzdrygnął się, wzdychając, spojrzał na kwadratowe cienkie ramki i założył okulary na nos.

— Nigdy więcej nie spojrzę na siebie w lustrze — zadeklarował, w tej samej chwili zdumiony swoim nie rozmazanym wzrokiem.

— Wyglądasz zabójczo. Bardzo inteligentnie — Harry kiwał głową.

— Założę się, że wyglądamy jak para idiotów.

Harry się roześmiał, ku jego rozczarowaniu nie zaprzeczając temu twierdzeniu. Zamiast tego objął go w talii i pochylił się, szepcząc konspiracyjnie:

— Powinniśmy wrócić do domu i przetestować twój świeżo udoskonalony wzrok.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Co, zamierzasz mnie namówić na czytanie?

— Właściwie, to nie. Rzecz w tym, że mam nowy tatuaż, węża, ale jest bardzo mały i odpełzł się gdzieś, a ja od tamtej pory go nie widziałem. Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi go znaleźć.

— Och — Draco poprawił okulary i uniósł brwi, czując się nieco lepiej. — Jeśli tak się sprawy mają, to zrobię co w mojej mocy i gruntownie cię przeszukam.

— Dobrze — Harry się uśmiechnął i wziął Draco za rękę, prowadząc ich do domu, żeby mogli rozpocząć swoją misję.

Kiedy zdejmowali płaszcze z wieszaka Draco złapał swoje odbicie w oknie, mrugając na dziwnie wyraźny obraz samego siebie.

— Słodki Merlinie! Wyglądam wspaniale — podziwiał swoje oblicze.

— Dobrze widzieć, że znów jesteś sobą — roześmiał się Harry.

Kiedy narzucał płaszcz na ramiona, koszulka podniosła mu się do góry. Draco zauważył małego, czarnego węża, wijącego się na lewej kości biodrowej Harry'ego, zanim zniknął pod paskiem od spodni.

— Chodź, chodź, przystojniaku. Masz węża do złapania — zachęcał go Harry.

— Mmm. Coś mi mówi, że nie będę do tego potrzebował okularów. Wystarczy język.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że tatuaż mam od miesiąca, a ty go nie zauważyłeś, skłonny jestem się z tobą nie zgodzić.

— Och. Eee... Więc co jeszcze przegapiłem? — zapytał, kierując się do wyjścia.

— Cóż — zmarszczył się Harry. — Pamiętasz tę szatę, którą ostatnio kupiłeś?

— Tę niebieską? Tak.

— To sukienka.

Draco przystanął i wzdrygnął się.

— A ten kotek, którego dałeś mi w zeszłym tygodniu? — kontynuował Harry.

— To nie Kuguchar, prawda?

— Pies.

Draco roześmiał się, klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach, pozostawiając na nich swoją dłoń.

— Idiota. Wymyślasz to.

— Łał. Okulary sprawiły, że jesteś mądrzejszy.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

— Tylko za to, kiedy już znajdę tego węża — ugryzę go. Nie ważne gdzie będzie.

Harry zatrzepotał rzęsami i objął talię Draco, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz.

Draco ścisnął sugestywnie pośladki Harry'ego, czując wyraźną ulgę, że Harry nie rzucił w niego żadnym pociskiem w stylu „dupka w okularach". W pewnym sensie oczekiwał, że Harry uraczy się zemstą — to byłoby nie do zniesienia. Draco już się przygotowywał na szukanie jakiegoś mugolskiego rozwiązania, ale jak się okazało, nie było mu potrzebne. Draco wywnioskował, że alternatywny, mugolski sposób radzenia sobie ze słabym wzrokiem był zbyt skomplikowany i poza jego zasięgiem, jako że nie znał żadnego mugola.

Bo, jak się okazało — aby poprawić swój wzrok w mugolskim świecie — musisz mieć _kontakty_. Głupi, snobistyczni mugole.


End file.
